THIS Is How You Hold a Bird
by ForTheGun
Summary: Neither Sebastian nor Ciel know how to properly take care of a bird as well as William does. SebxWill hate fluff. Hinted WillxGrell, if you squint.


A/N: I wrote this in the middle of a horrible (and very violent) storm whilst listening to 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows. The name of the band was completely coincidental. I just so happened to be writing about birds.

It was fun.

:D

Warning: SebxWill hate fluff. Hinted WillxGrell fluff. Bitchy teenagers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, this would have actually happened.

~And with that said, let this epic tale begin...!~

(HAAAZAR!)

It was another sunny day in London. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and the air smelled of flowers and fresh cut grass. A fine breeze blew through the tall trees near the Phantomhive Manor.

Inside the large estate, a certain demon butler removed his apron and sighed happily. Lunch was prepared. He grabbed the tray and set off for the young master's study.

"Bocchan," he knocked on the door thrice, "lunch is ready."

"Bring it in." was the answer he received. It sounded a bit strange, though. Like Ciel was struggling.

He did as he was told and opened the door (because GOD FORBID he disobey bocchan). The sight he witnessed after the large mahogany door was pushed aside could be considered 'humorous'.

There sitting at a rather large wooden desk was Ciel Phantomhive, trying to control a small fluttery finch who just wouldn't give him the time of day. "Sebastian, tame this wretched nuisance at once!"

Sebastian smirked and set the tray down on the desk. "Now, bocchan, that is no way to handle a bird." he was referring to the way Ciel's hand was just wrapped around the jittery little animal. "You must hold it like so." the demon reached out with one finger and attempted to get the bird to hop onto it.

Apparently, this freaked the bird out even more, as it assumed flight and started violently pecking at Sebastian's hair. "H-hey- OUCH! Stop this instant, you little fiend!" Sebastian snatched the bird and held it just as Ciel did before. "What is wrong with this thing? The other birds at the pet shop weren't acting up this way!"

Ciel sighed. "I cannot BELIEVE you helped Lizzy buy that thing."

'I was expecting it to become cat food within a few hours.' Sebastian thought bitterly as he tried hard not to glare at his boss.

The finch was a gift to Ciel from Lizzy. As previously mentioned, Sebastian helped the young lady choose and buy the small bird. Let's just say that Ciel didn't appreciate the present as much as Finny did.

Suddenly, the doorbell sounded throughout the house, signaling the arrival of an unexpected visitor.

"I wonder who that could be?" Sebastian lowered the bird in his hand into a (bush) stylish little birdcage.

"Probably just Lizzy coming to see how I like my new 'gift'." Ciel said as he nonchalantly sipped his tea.

"Maybe." and with that, Sebastian exited the room and headed downstairs to answer the door. Once he arrived at his destination, he tugged the stately door open and greeted the visitor.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. How may I help- William?" Sebastian blinked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

William wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Doesn't that boy have any other slaves that can answer a door?"

That didn't answer Sebastian's question.

"Yes, it's lovely to see you, too." he smiled half politely, half sarcastically. "Now, would you mind telling me why you're here?" he tried again.

William adjusted his glasses. "Sutcliff seems to have left some rather important paperwork here from his last 'visit'. I've come to retrieve it."

Without a word, Sebastian stepped aside and allowed William to enter. He shut the door behind him and guided the slightly shorter man through the hallway. "So, why didn't Grell come to get it? I'm sure he would have jumped on the chance to stop by."

"Unfortunately, he's unable to be here. A rather nasty fall from a building during a reaping has him bound to an infirmary bed." William explained. His usual monotonous voice seemed to waver a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. "I told that moron to stop wearing heels during missions, but he never listens."

"Hmm." was the demon's short reply. The reaper sounded worried. Concern for a colleague, perhaps? A friend?

Maybe something more?

"You're not even going to ask how he's doing? How dreadfully typical of a demon. It's almost humorous how stereotypical it is." William's voice regained it's cold unmoving edge.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Fine. How is Mr. Sutcliff doing?"

"Oh, how kind if you to ask." William said sarcastically. "For your information, he's suffering from a broken leg and two fractured ribs. Are you happy?" he snapped almost defensively.

Sebastian stopped walking for a moment. He was shocked at the tone of the other man's voice. It sounded as if he cared. "Are you?" he tested.

William stopped behind him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Not in the least. It's horrible for him to have to go through this."

"Hmm." Sebastian continued walking, William trailing behind. "It sounds like you're worri-"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian hopped at the sound of his name being screamed. He sprinted in the direction of the call; Ciel's study. "Bocchan!"

Not really sure of what to do, William ran after Sebastian. The two came to a halt in front of the room containing the teen. Sebastian made a move to turn the nob and let himself in, when the door was violently opened before he had the chance to touch it.

In the doorway stood one furious bocchan, face as red as a tomato. Chirping came from behind the boy, perking William's interest.

"My lo-"

Sebastian was cut off once more when Ciel roared, "That's it! From this point forward, that- that THING is YOUR responsibility!"

Ciel started to walk away, when Sebastian peeked his head into the room to find the bird madly fluttering about. "Wait, bocchan!"

Ciel whipped around to face his butler.

"How did it escape it's cage?"

Ciel threw his hand up in a 'don't know, don't care' gesture and stormed away, disappearing behind a corner.

Sebastian entered the room and watched as the finch fluttered rapidly around the room. "Oh, I've had just about enough of you, today." and with that, he started snatching around for the bird with his hands as he chased it around the room. After about a minute of strife, Sebastian finally caught it, a triumphant grin on his face.

William watched in horror as the poor, seemingly defenseless animal struggled in the demon's strong grasp. "Stop!" he shrieked, "You're going to hurt it!" he rushed to the bird's aid, forcefully pulling Sebastian's fingers away from the finch's delicate frame. The bird chirped loudly and obediently landed on William's outstretched fingers. "THIS is how you hold a bird."

Sebastian stood gobsmacked, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. "I- HOW DID YOU-"

"I love birds." William stroked the tiny finch's feathery back carefully, "I have one back at home. Quite a different species, though; a messenger pigeon. It was a gift from Grell. He gave it to me awhile back."

Sebastian watched in amazement. So far, that bird had tried to kill everyone that had so much as touched it.

Everyone except William.

He wasn't going to try to deny it, William looked awfully cute holding the small bird like that. He was quite charming when he wasn't pissed off, a very rare occurrence, indeed.

"It's very pretty." William commented.

'So are you.' thought Sebastian.

The reaper caught Sebastian staring at him and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Would YOU like to hold it?" he outstretched his arm and held the bird very close to Sebastian's face. The bird suddenly seemed very threatened. It ruffled it's feathers defensively and looked as if it was about to attack Sebastian. Again.

The demon hopped back a step, now frightened of the bird, and William's power to use it against him. He let out a girlish shriek as he tried to escape the finch.

William pulled the bird back to his chest and did something that Sebastian thought he would never witness the uptight reaper do.

He laughed.

He closed his eyes, and laughed.

At Sebastian.

The demon's face became a bright shade of scarlet. If you thought that William was cute when he wasn't scowling, you should have seen him smiling.

'Oh my God.' Sebastian thought as he composed himself, 'That is adorable.' he didn't know why he was thinking such things about a reaper. Though, it's not like he could help it.

William realized that he was uncontrollably giggling in the presence of a demon, and immediately stopped. The man fixed his tie and coughed awkwardly as he turned pink. He approached Sebastian. For a second, the latter thought that he was going to slap him, but instead, the reaper grabbed his hand and let the bouncy little bird hop off and onto the demon's finger. He gently let go and took a step back.

"There. That's how you hold it from now on. If I ever catch you handling it carelessly again, I will reap you personally. Understand?" he said as he picked up the reports he came to fetch that were oh-so-conveniently placed on Ciel's desk.

Sebastian nodded.

"Now, it's your bird. What's it's name?" he asked, mildly curious.

Sebastian put his free hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm..." he gave his trademark smile as an idea came to him. "Suit."

Horrible memories of rooming with the demon and having to eat his cooking flooded William's mind. "Of course it is." he sounded as if he was physically pained by the name. "Well, Mr. Michaelis, I'm afraid I must be off. The redhead awaits, and he probably wants ice cream. It's been a pleasure." he said politely.

"Ah, thank you for visiting."

William walked to the door, ready to get out of that house.

"Oh, and William." Sebastian said from behind him.

"Yes?" William didn't bother turning around to face the demon.

"Come back soon."

At this, William looked back over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the strange request. "Hmm."

And with that, he exited Ciel's study, closing the door behind him.

He was about halfway down the hall when he heard a cry of pain come from the room he had just left. The normally stoic man smiled to himself.

Good Suit.

Poor Sebs! XD

Right after Will leaves, Suit just starts picking on him again.

Such an evil little bird.

I want it.

I guess I'm sorry for the OOCness, but I really don't care. I like it, and wrote it for my own personal amusement. It was super fun.

How about if you feel like flaming, keep it in your respective gape hinge.

I love reviews! Especially nice ones!


End file.
